Minnesota HealthSolutions (MHS) proposes a Phase 1 project, in conjunction with the University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB), to develop a mobile platform for the targeted delivery of an evidence-based toolset to promote teen driver safety, Practice Driving Smart: A translational, electronic, and evidence-based network. The application will address the leading cause of death for adolescents, motor vehicle crashes. In 2010, there were more than 887,000 police reported motor vehicle crashes (MVCs) involving teen drivers resulting in 2,387,139 people involved in MVCs with a teen behind-the-wheel. Teen drivers account for a disproportionate number of fatal and nonfatal injuries from motor vehicle crashes, yet there is a notable lack of effective primary prevention tools, as well as a poor integration of existing tools into the daily lives of adolescents and their parents. The lack of effective resources coupled with the absence of a coordinated implementation framework leaves a critical and unmet need. MHS will collaborate with Dr. Mirman, a leader in the development and evaluation of promising young driver safety tools, to develop a mobile platform for purchasing and delivering effective programming to parents and adolescents.